Silver and Gold Millenniums
by MidnightsMirror
Summary: Goes back to explain the history of the Silver Millennium, and how the Gold Millennium fit in the picture. How they came to ruin, and how the present is going on, basically playing off The Last War.
1. Prologue: The Star Seeds

_Shadya Says_; Another fanfic? -le gasp!- So, here we have the beginning tale of the Sailor Senshi, the background of the Gold and Silver Millenniums, and some additional past of how they were brought to ruin. As for Staggitarus Zero Star, while this isn't exactly that big of a deal, I just always really liked the idea of it. When reading the Manga I thought it was interesting idea and wanted to have some part of a fanfic involving the place.

**I do not own: **Guardian Cosmos, Selene, or Luna. Nor any other characters invented by Naoko Takeuchi. **I do, however, own** Queen Selenity, Queen Elise, and Shadya. As well as any other original characters brought into the story at a later date.

**Prologue: The Star Seeds**

Galaxy Cauldron, home of all that is to be born into the world located in the Staggitarus Zero Star. The Guardian was tending to the star seeds in waiting to become born of the world for their bigger purpose. Suddenly a blinding white light filled the cauldron and a figured came toward the guardian. Recognition hit the guardian and a smile widened across her face, "Hello Selenity, it's been such a long time."

Selenity laughed lightly, "Yes, it has, Guardian Cosmos."

"What is it I can do for you, my dear?" Cosmos asked her old acquaintance.

Selenity smiled as she brought her gaze into something in her arms, "This is my granddaughter's star seed. She is to take over as Queen of the Silver Millennium, as soon as both my daughter and I are gone. I need you to make sure she is born as the Princess, will you do that for me?"

"Of course, Queen Selenity." Cosmos smiled taking the star seed from her.

"Thank you so much. I wish I could stay longer to talk, but I really must be going. I have to be getting back to my daughter." Selenity stared at her a moment happiness filling her eyes, "Goodbye." She hugged Cosmos and left just as swiftly as she had come.

"Goodbye, Queen." Cosmos spoke into the vastness of the cauldron, and a moment later came another blindly light, this time filled with gold. Another woman came walking toward Guardian Cosmos and she smiled once more at the new figure, "Hello, Queen Elisa."

"Hi, Guardian Cosmos, how are you doing today?" The Queen Elisa answered smiling at the guardian.

"I am quite well this afternoon," Cosmos answers noticing something also in her arms, "You, too, have a star seed to become the heir of the Gold Millennium?"

"Yes, will you make sure she is born of the Gold Millennium?" Elisa answers looking down fondly at the star seed of her future granddaughter.

"Yes, of course. You needn't worry about anything," The guardian responded smiling, "Both you and Selenity have quite a while to wait, though."

Elisa laughed quietly, "Yes, I know. Our daughters are only ten years old for pity's sake. I hope we have some time to wait." She handed over the star seed to Guardian Cosmos and bids her a fond and farewell goodbye.

Back on the Moon…

Queen Selenity walked gracefully to her daughter's door, "Selene, wake up, honey!" She calls softly into the room.

"I am up, Mother." Selene responses sighing at her mother. 'I always get up on my own, I don't see why she insists on coming everyone morning,' Selene thought silently as she wrinkled her nose.

Queen Selenity entered the room, "Oh, you are? Good, I have some new for you so I need you to get dressed and meet me in the dining room."

"Okay, Mother." Selene responded while her mother left her to get dressed. As soon as she was in a dress, she ran down the hall towards Luna's room, "Luna?" She asks awaiting outside the door.

"Yes, Princess?" Luna asks opening up the door to her Princess.

"Luna, I told you to call me Selene. Come on, let's go get some breakfast!" Selene grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her out the door. The continued on together down the halls holding each other's hand and strolled into the dining room.

"Oh good, you're here. Sweetie, you need to go to Earth. You are going to become Queen of the Moon someday, and you must know the needs of the Earth. You leave tomorrow afternoon." The Queen informed her daughter when she saw she had entered the room with Luna.

"But, Mother, what about Luna?" Selene asked in horror at the thought of leaving her friend all alone.

"She'll be fine. She will still be here once you've returned from Earth." The Queen said giving her daughter a look.

"But, I can't leave her! She's my best friend. I don't want to be alone." Selene replied looking at her mother hopefully.

"You can't always be with Luna. As a Queen you will have to be able to do things on your own, you'll be fine. I promise you." Selenity told her daughter as she started to pout, "Pouting will not help your case. You are going to the Earth for seven years starting tomorrow, end of discussion."

Selene and Luna are breakfast in silence, when they had finished they decided to spend some time outside together. They found a shady tree near the ocean in the backyard of the palace and sat together looking out into the sea beyond. Suddenly Selene burst out, "It isn't fair! I have to leave, and I get no say in it. Worst of all, I'm leaving you here all alone."

"It's okay Princess Selene. I'll be fine; I'll see you when you back." Luna said looking at her friend and giving her a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 1: Selene Returns with Big News

_Shadya Says_; Yay, now it's getting to some action. Luna meets Artemis, can everyone say, "Awwwww!" I love them, they are by far some of the most awesome characters in Sailor Moon. True story.

**I do not own:** Selene, Luna, or Artemis. Nor any other characters invented by Naoko Takeuchi. **I do, however, own** Queen Selenity, Queen Elise, Eric, and Shadya. As well as any other original characters brought into the story at a later date.

**Chapter One: Selene Returns with some Big News**

_Seven long years later…_

Luna looks out her bedroom window at the Earth with its round blue and green coloring, "The Moon looks so sad today, and the Earth so happy?" The dark sky showed no life, but grayness that hung overhead, clinging to any soul who happened to be out that day. 'Princess Selene has been gone to Earth to learn of its needs. Its been so cold, quiet, and lonely all these years…' Luna thought to herself as she heard someone approaching her door, a moment later the door opened and Luna turned around to see her best friend, Princess Selene, standing in the door smiling widely at her. Immediately they pull each other into a hug.

"Luna, it's been too long. Look at you! You're beautiful, and you're a lot taller than me now!" Selene said taking a step back to get a look at her old and dear friend.

"Thank you, you are beautiful, also." Luna responded shyly watching her friend.

Princess Selene pulled Luna by the wrist to her bed, and sat down pulling her to the bed with her, "This is kind of sudden, I know… I mean we haven't even had a good chance to talk yet or anything, but will you be my maid of honor?"

Luna closes her mouth, trying to think of what she had just heard, "Did you just say you're getting married? That's wonderful! I am so happy for you, to who?"

"Yes! To my dream man, Eric! Will you?" Selene said as a huge grin spread across her face trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes, of course…I mean I am always here to do whatever you wish." Luna said giving her head a slight bow to her Princess.

Selene and Luna spend the rest of the night talking about the last seven years, hardly able to contain the excitement of seeing each other again after so many years apart.

The next week was the wedding and people from all over the Moon was there, Luna was sitting at a table during the reception fashioning the new dress Selene gave her for the wedding. She was smiling as he watched the new King and Queen dance across the ballroom floor together hand in hand. 'I'm going to have to try extra hard not to call her Princess anymore.' Luna thought to herself as Eric began making his way toward her.

"You must be Luna, Selene is looking for you. She told me to look for a beautiful woman with long dark hair." He said smiling at his love's best friend.

Luna stood up and bowing, "Good Evening, your majesty."

"Come on, stop that. You're a dear friend of the Queen's you needn't bow, or call me majesty. Call me, Eric." He flashed a smile.

"Thank you, Eric." Luna nodded and they walked together to the Queen.

Selene spots Luna, she wore a beautiful pearly white dress, "Luna, come dance with me." She smiled widely.

"Aren't you a little old to dance with me?" Luna asks, hesitantly.

Selene ignored Luna's protests and took her hands and they danced freely across the ballroom floor, until Eric cut in taking Luna. Luna looked into Eric's eyes of deep blue, knowing that he would be good for her Queen. Once the music stopped Luna thanked the King for the dance and walked outside to the balcony.

Luna looked up into the sky, the stars were shining brightly they were truly stunning to behold, then focused her gaze back toward the ballroom and sees her friend dancing and smiling, happiness radiating from her new Queen. She made a silent wish to the stars, 'Dear Stars, help me to be there for my friend forever!' a tear rolls down Luna's cheek as she turned to go back inside, but instead she came face to face with one of the knights of the Moon Kingdom.

He walked over to her and asked, "Why are you crying? Today is supposed to be a happy day."

'I know him, he's the knight that went with the Queen to Earth,' Luna thought recognizing the man. "I don't know your name?"

The Knight turned his gaze upon the stars, "Beautiful aren't they? The stars…I'm Knight Artemis."

Luna tried to look up at the stars again, but couldn't manage to take her eyes off of the man, "I'm Luna."

Artemis smiled, "Well, Luna, why are you crying?"

Luna looked down to the ground, "I'm just so happy for my friend, and I hope I can live my life with her and my loved ones."

"They named you well, you're as beautiful as the moon." Artemis said tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Thank you, that's so kind of you to say…" Luna said blushing lightly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Artemis asked Luna.

"Yes, I would love to dance with you!" Luna smiled at him as she let herself be led away from the balcony back into the ballroom. They danced late into the night, getting to know each other.

Once the music ended Artemis stopped moving, but kept hold on Luna, "Luna, tomorrow I leave to go to the other side of the moon for more training."

Luna started to move her gaze to the ground, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course, the moon is not that big you know." Artemis says tilting her chin up again to keep her gaze, as Luna smiles at him, "Ah, see that is much better than when you were outside crying. You should smile more often."

Luna followed Artemis outside and watched as he started to walk off. He stopped next to a tree and picked a white flower off the tree, and continued back to where Luna stood watching him. He handed her the flower and kissed her on the cheek, "I will see you again, I promise."

Luna smiled as he walked away twirling the flower in the hand, once he was no longer in eyesight she turned to go back into the palace and made her way to her room to get ready to go to sleep. A soft knock came on her door, "Come in." Luna called softly.

Selene came in looking a bit crestfallen, "Luna… we need to talk."

Luna puts the flower Artemis gave her into a vase and set it on her bedside table, "What is it my lady?"

"I am sorry, I know I just got back and everything…but you are needed to go to each of the planets. We need to gather the soon to be Sailor Senshi, I am not permitted to leave the moon, now that I am Queen. Otherwise I would go and not burden you with this task. Will you go to each of the planets of our solar system, and bring back the princesses' that are vowing to protect the moon kingdom?" Selene asks clearly troubled by having to ask such a thing of her friend.

Luna played with her fingers in her lap, "Of course, my lady."

"You must train each of them to be strong, proud Sailor Senshi and be able to fight for our kingdom…" Selene said explaining the rest of the task.

"Whatever you wish, my lady." Luna's mind was still on Artemis and how now she really wouldn't see him anytime soon since she had her own journey to complete.

Selene trying to make Luna smile, "And for the last time, don't refer to me as "your lady", "your princess", or "your queen". I am a Queen, but you're still my best friend, and I do have a name." She said smiling brightly.

Luna starts to smile, "I'm sorry, my la-I mean Selene."

"Yes, thank you. Tomorrow is a busy day, you must pack and get ready for your trip, I'll let you get some sleep. After tomorrow I will spend the entire day with you, before you leave to go to the planets, deal?" Selene asked hopeful.

"I would like that very much, Queen Selene." Luna nodded.

"Good Night, Luna. Sweet dreams." Selene hugged Luna.

"Yes, you too," She hugged her friend back tightly. With that Selene walked out the door and closed it softly behind her. Luna took one last glance at the flower, and laid down. After a few moments of thought, she was sound asleep.


	3. Chap 2: Princesses' of the Moon Kingdom

_Shadya Says_; I have a new fan! I love finding out I have fans, brings happiness into my soul. So, in honor of my fan, this is for _you_, DavisJes. Enjoy to any new or old readers. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, feel free to critique. 3

**I do not own:** Selene, Luna, or Artemis. Nor any other characters invented by Naoko Takeuchi. **I do, however, own** Queen Selenity, Queen Elise, Eric, and Shadya. As well as any other original characters brought into the story at a later date. I also own this particular plot of Sailor Moon, and the Gold Millennium.

**Chapter Two: The Princesses of the Moon Kingdom**

_On Planet X, five years earlier…_

Queen Elisa stared at her daughter whom just revealed she was already eight months pregnant, "What do you mean you're pregnant? I just get back and am trying to relax and you decide to spring on me, you're with child? How did you keep it a secret all this time?"

Beryl was silent for a moment trying to figure out how she could explain herself, "You had better start explaining yourself before I get angry." Elisa said in a clipped tone.

"Well, while you were gone I met someone…one thing led to another, but he's out of the picture now. He left…said he couldn't handle a serious relationship right now, I told everyone that if they said anything I'd make them regret it." Beryl started to explain and before she knew it she was crying hard.

With that Elisa came and pulled her daughter into her arms, as Beryl continued to empty her tears until she was just rocking in her mother's lap, "It's okay, sweetie. I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. Shhhh…"

"It's j-just I d-don't know what to d-do…" Beryl confided in her mother shaking sadly.

"Have you told this man that you have his child?" The Queen asked of her daughter who was starting to calm down.

"Y-yes. He told me he had to think about what this all means," Beryl explained sadly.

Just then a butler came into the room, "My lady, there is a visitor for you." He said looking at Beryl.

"Who is it?" The Queen asked, ready to go and dismiss them, already thinking up an excuse as to why she couldn't see anyone.

"It's a young man, says he needs to speak with her…Something about being urgent." He replied while bowing to his Queen.

A second later the Queen and Princess walked toward the main hall where a good looking young man was standing looking excited. He turned and met Beryl's gaze, "Beryl! I'm sorry, I've been such a jerk, everything caught me off guard…" He said not even waiting to be alone to start right in with what he had to say, "What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" a moment later he was at Beryl's side holding her hand, down on one knee.

Beryl looked at her mother, and smiled widely turning to the young man, "Yes, of course I will!" Her arms were around him in a second, "Mom, this is Dante."

Dante bowed deeply to Queen Elisa, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Highness."

"Yes…" The Queen took his hand shaking it lightly. "I'll leave you two alone."

Dante placed a gleaming diamond on Beryl's left ring finger smiling widely, "Can you forgive me for my absence?"

Beryl smiled, and kissed her soon to be husband, "It means nothing, and you're here now after all." They continued to talk and planned their wedding.

_On the Moon, Present day…_

The next two days for Luna came and went in a flash, before she knew what hit her she was on her way to Mercury to meet the first of the Princesses and the Queen of Mercury. The palace was large and surrounded by blue, almost everything Luna's eyes crossed were blue, and the symbol of Mercury shown brightly from the distance. When Luna got to the palace she knocked lightly on the door and was immediately greeted by a palace butler, "Hello, you must be Luna, from the moon, we've been expecting you."

"Yes, I'm Luna." She gave a slight bow and smiled kindly at the butler.

He moved aside to let Luna inside, "Follow me, the Queen and Princess are inside awaiting your arrival." With that he started to walk away with Luna in tow. After a couple minutes of walking and lots of silence on both ends they reached two large oak doors, "They are just through these doors." The butler replied nodding toward the set of doors they had just stopped in front of.

Luna walked through the doors to meet the Queen and her first pupil, "Good Afternoon, Majesties." Luna made a slight bow toward the Queen and young Princess of Mercury.

The Queen stood and started toward Luna smiling friendly, "You must be Luna, here to get Amy?"

Luna smiled back at the Queen's radiance, "Yes, Queen. I am Luna; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Amy then stood up and walked toward her mother, then turned toward Luna and curtsied, "Hello, Miss Luna, are you going to train me for the Moon Kingdom?"

Luna couldn't help but smile at the adorable blue haired girl, "Yes, Princess, I shall train you to be a proud Sailor Senshi, but I am also to educate you."

Soon they had gotten everything cleared up and Amy got her things together. With one last goodbye to her mother, Amy and Luna left the palace to start their travel to Venus to get the second of the future Sailor Senshi.

The rest of Luna's stops were much the same except she always continued on with one extra companion, when they finally reached Planet X and got the last of the soon-to-be Sailor Senshi, Shadya. By that time a whole year had already passed, but the girls were very much attached to Luna as there mother away from home.

"Luna! Are we almost ready to start our training?" Raye asked looking at her mentor wide eyed.

"Yes, as soon as we get back to the moon and you meet the King and the Queen of the Moon Kingdom your training will begin." Luna smiled at the eagerness of all her students.

"How do you know we'll be able to become proud Senshi, Miss Luna?" Mina found herself asking as she pursed her eyebrows together.

"Do you truly want this future, girls?" Luna questioned looking at the nine girls in front of her seriously.

"Yes, more than anything!" Lita blurted out excitedly.

"Yeah!" The girls all cried in unison.

"Then, there's your answer, Mina. As long as you want this, and continue to work hard… You'll make it as a proud and strong Sailor Senshi. Come now, it's time to get some rest. Tomorrow we make it to the moon and we'll have to continue on across the moon before we make it to the palace." Luna told the girls as she hugged each one.

"G'night, Miss Luna." The girls all sighed sleepily.

Luna smiled looking at all the girls crawling into their beds preparing for their busy day tomorrow, "Sweet dreams, ladies." Luna found her own bed and slipped inside while staring out the window at the stars making a silent plea, 'Dear Stars, please let me be able to watch over these girls and guide and teach them to become the proud senshi I know they can be… And help me to be there for my Queen once I've returned. And…' Luna couldn't think of the last part of her prayer. It still saddened her to think of her friend, Artemis; she wished to see him one more time…


	4. Chapter 3: Return to the Moon

_**Shadya Says; **_Sorry it's been so incredibly long since I last posted. It just so happened I had absolutely no internet for the last month. The only reason I have internet now is because I got a laptop for an early graduation present. So, I should be updating a lot more again now. I hope anyway.

**I do not own:** Selene, Luna, or Artemis. Nor any other characters invented by Naoko Takeuchi. **I do, however, own** Queen Selenity, Queen Elise, Eric, Dante, Leo, Dion, and Shadya. As well as any other original characters brought into the story at a later date. I also own this particular plot of Sailor Moon, and the Gold Millennium.

**Chapter Three: Return to the Moon**

The next morning Luna and the girls packed up to make their way back to the moon and get as much distance across the moon as possible. The moon was gorgeous once they reached the eastern half, they found two soldiers awaiting to accompany them back to the Palace. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was sparkling in the distance. The girls were surprisingly calm, even though they were walking across the moon; each one brimming with excitement and anticipation to meet the queen and begin their training.

By the time night fell a storm had hit, black clouds rolling into the sky and the lightning crashed powerfully, "There's a cabin just up ahead, you ladies go and set up camp inside. You don't need to be walking around in this weather," Dion suggested kindly looking upon the sleepy Princesses.

"All right, they do need their rest, but aren't you coming?" Luna asked looking at them.

"Leo and I will be outside keeping watch. Not to worry," Dion smiled at Luna and the girls.

Luna nodded and continued ahead with her students, they pulled out sleeping bags and pillows, laying them out in the cabin's living room and started a fire. The girls had soon fallen fast asleep and Luna sat up keeping watch over them. The thunder roared in the distance, and a loud crash of lighting sparked across the sky.

Further ahead of the cabin, a camp of rogue soldiers awaited for their chance to strike. About midnight, they found their opportunity; they snuck swiftly towards the two soldiers fast asleep guarding the women. The rogue soldiers found their moment and struck hard and fast. From inside the cabin the girls heard a loud crash and shouts from the guards, "Get out of here!" But the girls couldn't make themselves move, they were frozen with fear.

Another couple of crashes resounded and the clinking of swords, someone had fallen, that much was obvious. A knock came to the door, "Open up. I was sent to accompany you by the Queen Selene," called a voice familiar to Luna. Her heart skipped a beat and she ran to the door.

"Artemis!" Luna called pulling the door open with one graceful movement. She threw her arms around her friend, and noticed he was bleeding from somewhere, "You're hurt!" Her eyes widened and she was trying to find the source of entry.

Artemis smiled, "Don't worry, Luna. It's a mere flesh wound." He instinctively covered the gash on his left shoulder. He let Luna pull him into the cabin and she noticed the horror-filled sight. She turned to the girls calmly, "Ladies, you should get back to sleep, everything is fine." Luna flashed a comforting smile at them and they moved to another room. Artemis followed closing the door behind the girls and went back to Luna.

"I tried to get here sooner, as soon as we knew of the soldiers escaping…" Artemis said looking carefully at Luna.

"Dion, Leo…" Luna whispered quietly looking at their lifeless bodies sadly, then a tear fell down her cheek, "They died for us…If it weren't for me they'd still be living." She let herself fall to her knees, unable to tear her eyes from the sacrificed soldiers.

"Luna, it's not your fault. We're trained to fight for our kingdom, die for our loved ones. They did not regret their choice." Artemis assured his dear friend kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Oh, Artemis!" She let herself be pulled closer to him and allowed herself to cry for the fallen men. After a couple minutes she allowed herself to speak again, "We need to do something about these bodies, we can't let the girls see them."

Artemis nodded, "I'll get them, try to get some rest yourself, Luna." She shook her head, "No, Artemis, I'll help you." She spoke strongly enough to let it be known she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"All right then," They moved together toward Dion and Leo wrapping them in white cloths and lifting them into the carriage that Artemis had brought with him. The rogue soldiers they dug holes for and buried them leaving only wooden crosses for identification of graves.

By that time it had reached two am, together they went to awaken the girls, no more time could be spared for delay. They had to make it to the moon castle, "Girls, wake up. We're leaving now." Luna called soothingly. The girls rubbed their eyes and slowly rose. They were put into the carriage, blinds closed so they could continue to sleep. The soldiers bodies strapped securely to the underside of the bench outside the carriage. Once the girls and their belongings were secured inside Luna took her place beside Artemis on the bench. With that they continued their journey to the moon castle. Everyone was silent for a long while until Artemis start to chuckle, "What are you laughing about, Artemis?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Artemis smiled, "Have you noticed both of our meetings began the same?"

Luna stared at Artemis trying to understand his meaning, "What do you mean?"

"You were crying when I first met you, and you were crying when I arrived here. I must be bad luck for you." He said smiling widely.

Luna laughed softly, "Yes, perhaps you're right." They continued talking catching up on the past year of each other's lives.

"Have you been keeping up with the news on the Moon?" Artemis inquired looking at Luna.

"No, I've had no way of keeping up. The planets get the news later, and I never got the chance to hear of anything. Why do you ask?" Luna asked looking at Artemis.

Artemis shook his head, "No reason. Just asking."

Luna raised her right eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?"

"I have no idea, but you shouldn't. Besides, if I were keeping something, it could just be because it's not my news to share. Or spoil." He smiled teasingly at the women he could never seem to get off his mind.

"Oh well, fine. Keep your secrets, Knight." Luna turned away pretending to be hurt, but laughed before she could stop herself. By then the castle came into view, and they couldn't help but smile at each other. When the carriage finally stopped Luna hopped off and opened the doors for the girls, and together they all went to the entrance, belongings in hand.

The girls were led off to some rooms which would belong to them; Luna and Artemis following close behind. Their rooms were right by Luna's, and she and stopped into her room to put her bags on her bed, Artemis following her. The flower she had been given by Artemis miraculously was still on her bedside table, in perfect condition. Luna followed Artemis's gaze and she looked surprised, "The flower you gave me…It's still here." She smiled.

Artemis was still looking at it, "I didn't know you'd kept it."

"Of course I did," Luna smiled.

Just then they were interrupted by the girls coming in, "Come on, Luna. We're supposed to go meet the Queen now." Mina and Lita said taking her hands and pulling her along.

When they reached the meeting room they all walked in together, but then the girls gathered behind Luna and Artemis. Luna was stunned when she saw Selene holding a tiny bundle of blankets, which was snoring lightly, "Selene! You…"

Queen Selene smiled widely at her best friend, "Luna, I'd like you to meet, Princess Serenity. My daughter." She walked closer to Luna to show her the baby.

"Congratulations, Selene!" Luna whispered and carefully hugged her, "When did you have her?"

Queen Selene smiled looking down at her baby daughter, "Last night."

Luna looked shocked, "What? Wow, last night was quite the night then."

"What do you mean, Luna?" The Queen looked at Luna confused.

"I'll explain later, right now I have some very anxious Princesses waiting to meet you." Luna turned to the girls.

Artemis stepped aside from the girls who were still trying to hide behind him. The girls curtsied as each of their names were spoken and as a whole they said, "Very pleased to meet you, Queen Selene."

"And it's a very nice honor to meet you, young majesties." The Queen smiled at the Princesses, "Are you ready to take on your task of becoming proud Sailor Senshi? Will you protect this princess with your lives and help the Silver Millennium to stand strong?"

Princess Shadya stepped forward, "It'd be all of our honor to do just that." She knelt before the Queen and Princess and pledged herself to them.

The other princesses nodded in agreement, "Well, I thank you with all of my heart and soul." The queen smiled at the future Sailor Senshis of the galaxy.

Luna took the girls away to begin their lessons, Artemis stayed behind to speak with the Queen, "Queen Selene?"

"Yes, Knight Artemis. Can I do something for you?" The Queen asked smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure. Will Luna be staying here from now on?" Artemis asked looking nervously at Queen Selene.

Selene laughed, "Well, yes. She does live here after all."

"Well… Yes, but she's been gone for a year. The point is, I was wondering if I could stay here and be a knight for you, Queen… I want to be where Luna is. I care for her…a lot." Artemis looked into the queen's eyes.

Selene looked surprised, "Oh! If that's your wish, then yes. You may stay here with Luna as a Knight for the castle." She smiled kindly, "Take care of my dear Luna." She winked at Artemis and let him go on his way.


End file.
